The Other Story
by theotherbenderstory
Summary: We all know the story of the Avatars, but what about the others? The people who live in the world, the other benders and non-benders. This follows the life of a two brothers and an equalist that wants nothing to do with the life she was born into. To learn more about the story visit: theotherbenderstory. This will shift from different points of view through out the chapter.
1. Chapter 1: 1: The Bending Brothers

The sun was out and brighter than usual, and of course flyers and posters of Amon decorate the streets. _"Bastard,"_ the firebender growled while pulling a poster off the wall next to him. Only seconds passed before the image of the masked man transformed into nothing more than a pile of ash. Another rally was being held not too far from where the young man was, and from the sounds of it, it was more aggressive than usual.

Zain was not scared of the equalists, but he didn't want to go marching into a rally for no reason. Besides, he had to get to the market to pick up some groceries while he still had cash. He and his brother were running low on both food and money. _"Hey! He's a bender!"_ a voice called out from the rally. Unable to control himself, the dark-haired bender turned around quickly only to see his younger brother being tied up.

"Are you serious?" Zain grumbled before heading in the direction of the rally to help his younger brother.

Running toward the group Zain was now a noticed target, "Izo!" he yelled in frustration. His brother flashed him a helpless grin before having another rock thrown at his head. Now standing in the middle of the mob of angry non-benders they began to chant and scream at the boys. "I don't want to hurt you!" Zain screamed back at the angry citizens.

An older member shouted back, "You're just trying to intimidate us! Amon warned us about your kind!"

Izo shouted back, "_Our kind_!? We're just like _you_!"

A frustrated sigh escaped the firebender's frustrated lips, and the sounds of electricity seemed to roar around them. Slowly backing up Zain managed to singed the rope just enough for it to crumble off his younger brother. "Izo…_run_," he whispered. In a flash Izo was running off, and had a very good head start.

"Hey! The waterbender is getting away!" half the group dispersed and went after Izo, the other half was left for Zain. Not giving them a chance to make another move he moved his fingers to his lips and set out a high-pitched whistle. Soon after a strange screech-like-meow echoed behind the whistle before a cat-owl began to drive and swoop around the equalists. Causing havoc among the many that were about to strike.

This was Zain's distraction, his chance to get away, _"Thanks, Hebi,"_ he whispered. After running for at least a solid twenty minutes he escaped the mob and managed to find his brother, "What the hell is your problem, Izo?! You have to stop sneaking into those rallies! You're gonna get yourself killed," Zain scolded his brother in a parental tone.

Izo rolled his eyes before tossing a water back and forth in his hands, "Oh shut up, Zain…just chill out."

The firebender narrowed his brow, "I am chill," he scowled.

Izo chuckled, "Whatever you say, bro. Now…where on heck did Hebi fly off to…I can't find her anywhere," he questioned.

Zain shrugged, "You go right…I'll go left…we'll find her…just try to stay out of trouble…saving your ass is a lot of work," he laughed.


	2. Chapter 1: 2: The Young Equalist

A young girl sighed while looking around. _"Dammit,"_ she thought, _"How the hell did they get away so fast?" _Kaya took her mask off to see better, _"If those idiots wouldn't have interrupted I could be at the pro bending match today… The Avatar and the Wolf-Bats? It was a match to die for!"_ The slim, short non-bender thought to herself while continuing her desperate search.

"Ugh. Come on, you idiots. Do you know what I'm missing because of you!?" She mumbled as she paced along the streets. The brunette scratched her head then tried to fix her hair. The mask Equalists were is not hair friendly, yet another reason she disliked it so much. In addition, the skin-tight body suit was not preferable either. She constantly felt the need to work out, it was so revealing of every flaw. Kaya snapped her attention back when she heard a strange screech above her. Her olive green eyes searched the skies, but she saw nothing. "Weird…it sounded like a cat-ow-" She stopped when a shadow caught the corner of her eye, fleeing to a narrow gap between two shops. It was a small shadow, and it was flying. _It was a cat-owl_. It was _their _cat-owl. She grinned smugly as she slowly crept into the alleyway after it.


	3. Chapter 2: 1: The Encounter: Brothers

"Hey! I heard her!" Izo exclaimed while running in the direction their beloved pet was heard. Zain trotted behind his younger brother keeping an eye out for anymore equalists, little did they know they'd be running right into one. They reached the ally, there sat the cat-owl on the dumpster simply chirping and meowing about. "I thought you trained her _not _to speak," Zain huffed.

Izo rolled his eyes and replied shortly, "She's still learning. Give her a break, Zain." It was then that Zain's golden eyes caught sight of _one of them. _A girl in an equalist outfit was moving toward Hebi. "Shit," Zain whispered while picking up speed, only to feel a gust of wind brush him as his brother dashed forward.

"Don't touch her!" Izo yelled while running like a manic.

Zain now stood with the flames resting over his hands with his heart beating heavily. She must've been at the rally Izo interrupted otherwise she'd have no interest in their pet. "We don't wanna cause a scene," Zain's deep voice roared. Izo simply held out his arm and snapped his fingers, a signal for the cat-owl, that is was perched on the boy's shoulder. Lowering his arm down he was prepared to stand his ground, just like Zain.

"Shouldn't you be with the other equalist pyschos?" Izo sneered. The boys continued to stand their ground as they waited for the worst to happen.


	4. Chapter 2: 2: The Encounter: Kaya

When Kaya heard the water bender from the rally yell, she jumped and nervously reached for her mask. Kaya pulled it over her head hastily. Her mother would always preach to her about not getting caught without it on while on duty. As the waterbender approached she readied herself on a defensive pose, only to find he was concerned with the animal more than the equality in front of him. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me…" she mumbled.

Kaya looked past the familiar bender to see another one. A firebender obviously, hands were at the ready, a small flame coming from each palm. He must have been the one who got the water bender loose. Kaya smiled. Under another circumstance she would've thought he was attractive, maybe even go up and flirt with him. _"Oh well,"_ she thought, cracking her fingers. She was only trained in chi blocking yet, no weapons allowed. Her parents thought she wasn't mature enough to handle the advanced weapons Mr. Sato made.

"Geez, relax. I'm not trying to abduct your little pet," She laughed, then hardened at the sneer. She ignored the fire bender and snapped her attention at his seemingly brother. "Hey! Do I insult benders, _Waterboy_?!" She growled inwardly, these boys were not going to budge from their spots. Unless she could make them angry enough to charge. "_You_ should've known better than to sneak into the rally! You could have died, you moron! And now, they sent me to take you back," Kaya was angry at these brothers, but she honestly was never bothered by benders all that much. Her family's closest friends were benders. Well, not after what happened, they obviously did not associate with their kind anymore. That is, except or Kaya.

She honestly never blamed what happened on benders as a whole. One bad person should not force her to despise all of them, she never understood why her parents felt that way. So, the girl would still hang out with benders and non-benders who didn't support Amon. Behind her parent's backs of course. If they found out she'd be skinned alive. And if they found out about the pro-bending matches she would sneak out to go watch…Kaya shudder just thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 3: 1: The Match: Brothers

Her two olive-green eyes caught Zain's attention, briefly of course, but they most certainly pulled his focus away. The orbs danced around his thoughts, the flames above his hands flickered weakly...to be an excellent firebender one _had _to keep their focus constantly. Normally, the twenty-one year old man could easily stay alert, but he shamefully admitted to himself and only himself, that the girl before him was stunning; even if she was an equalist. The eye's of green vanished just as quick as they were seen, the mask she wore at the rally was back over her face, and he was fully alert once more. "Izo," Zain said in a hushed voice. His brother turned to see Zain giving him a look. The waterbender simply nodded his head before returning his to stance.

One thing about sibling that often benefited them, sometimes you didn't need to use words to communicate with one another.

Izo glared at Kaya's comment about Hebi, "Oh, yeah!? I have a tough time believing that. Why else would you be stalking her!" he yelled. Zain smirked a little, Hebi was not just Izo's pet, but also the waterbender's best friend. The concern he had for their beloved cat-owl was childish, but Zain also respected the loyalty the two had for each other. Izo's eyes narrowed in as she began to call him _Waterboy_. Gritting his teeth he was about to make a move when Zain made a strange grunt sound, "Don't even think about it," he warned Izo.

The woman before them did not stop with the harassment though, this time her lecture sounded a lot like the one Zain had given him earlier, "_Excuse me!_ Who are you to say what I should and shouldn't do?!" Izo yelled. Jerking his shoulder the creature flew back into the sky and the waterbender struck. His movements were flowing and gracefully, the water snapped around him then shot at the girl like a whip. "You have some nerve!" he yelled. More water went flying her way, this time they turned to sharp shards of ice mid-air.

"Izo!" Zain shouted, but it was no use the bender was lost in a fury.

_"Found them!" _a voice called from above the trio.

The firebender looked up to see a dozen green orbs staring down at them, "Wonderful," he murmured clearly becoming frustrated with his short-tempered brother. "Izo! Left!" he shouted before sending a jolt of lightening towards the equalists above them. Several fell before they could reach the siblings, while a few escaped. His heart smacked violently against his chest as he tried to find where they all had vanished too. In the heat of the moment Zain's attention on his brother withered away...and that was when _it _happened. "Ugh! Z-Zain! B-behind you!" Izo shouted out. Zain turned to see an equalist ready to strike, barely dodging the shock Zain ran towards his brother.

It was too late though, the talented waterbender crumbled to the ground after receiving a heavy electrical shock. "Izo!" he shouted. Rage boiled inside and was quickly released in flames. The flames seemed to consume the boys giving them enough time to escape, but barely. Zain was practically carrying his limp brother who had been both chi-blocked _and _shocked, "I'm sorry," he mumbled in shame.

Izo smiled tiredly, "No worries, bro." Hebi now returned and rested on Izo's stomach.

Finally, they reached their small apartment. Inside the place that they called home was a single bedroom, half a kitchen, a small bathroom, and a living room with two tattered couches and a radio. Zain placed Izo onto the bed and told him to rest up, after all they wouldn't want to miss the pro-bending match tonight just because of some equalists. Zain then placed Hebi on her perch with the rest of her food they had left in front of her.

Patting the cat-owls head he sighed, "Good work, Hebs," he smiled. Stepping into the bathroom he ran the water for his shower. The steam seemed to fill the room causing him to sweat. He stepped in and allowed the scorching water to wash over him. His black hair fell over his golden eyes and he felt his muscles begin to relax.

It was late now, and Izo had managed to somewhat recover from the attack. They were both ready and closing up the apartment. The pro-bending match was going to be on soon and they planned to get front row seats to the match of the season. "I am so ready for this!" Izo cheered while locking the door.

Zain laughed, "Yeah, me too. It's gonna be awesome!" The brother arrived and it was already packed, they ended up being five rows back but it didn't matter. They were finally there and there where no equalists in sight.

_Nothing _could ruin Izo's time...as for Zain it was debatable.


	6. Chapter 3: 2: The Match: Kaya

Kaya swore, and quickly dodged the water. If she was being honest to herself, she was lucky to not get hit by the water. Her attention had not been focused on the 'Izo' character, but his brother. He intrigued her, and she also thought the firebender would be the one quick to snap. Firebenders were usually like their element, very much temperamental. But, it seemed the waterbender had somehow inherited that sort of personality.

"I have some nerve?! YOU WALKED INTO AN EQUALISTS RALLY!" she screamed, angry at the foolish boy_. "No, not boy, he seems to be around my age…Maybe a year or two older?"_ She thought, and then saw his second attack coming straight towards her. "_Dammit!"_ The slim girl was very quick on her feet, but her focus had been off and while twisting away. She was caught by one of the shards of ice. The ice sliced right through the fine material over her right arm and scraped her skin. "Ah!" Kaya clutched at her injury, losing her footing a bit and stumbling. She had a second of worry, could she even win against these two? "_No, you can't, stupid."_ She thought bitterly. She didn't even have a weapon and with her arms in this state, Kaya wasn't even sure if she could chi block well.

"We found them!" She heard someone from above yell then looked up to see six or seven Equalists. "Mom, Dad!" She spotted them, knowing her mother and father by their frames and statures. The brunette heard one of the brother's yell, and then saw them narrowly avoid a lightning strike from _Mr. Firebender_. Her father jumped down, while her mother's lithe form seemed to disappear from the group completely. The uninjured Equalists all jumped down as well, standing behind her, ready to attack.

She still searched for her mother when she heard one of the boys scream, as well as the crackling sounds of an electrical weapon. She then turned to the two brothers, all the while hearing the dull sounds of an expert chi blocker. It was her mother; she had hit _Waterboy_ pretty badly. Kaya smiled and raised her hands in delight. "Nice going, momma!" She had forgotten about the cut to her arm momentarily and winced right after setting them down again. "Ow…"

"Izo!" The firebender yelled, then was seemingly engulfed in flames, her mother yet again barely dodging his attacks. The girl narrowed her eyes. "_Wait a second… he's not trying to attack_-"

"They're escaping!" Someone shouted, finishing her thought. A couple able bodies ran after them, the girl trying to follow.

"Hey, wait for me! I'll go-" She was cut off by someone grabbing her arm."No way, missy. You are injured!" The person said in a deep, familiar voice. She turned around to see her father, and could just imagine the frown in his face. "Papa, I'm fine! Let go!" She tried to pull her arm away unsuccessfully then turned around, barely able to see the brothers anymore. "I'm the fastest, and they are getting away!"

"Let them get away, Kaya. If that filthy water bender tries anymore tricks, we'll get him for sure next time." Her father sighed, looking after the boys for a moment, then turned his attention back to his daughter, checking her arm. He looked at the ripped fabric and laughed. "That's the fifth time you've gotten your outfit torn, Kaya."

"Well, if I would've had a weapon, the stupid bender wouldn't have got me, Papa!" She grumbled, relieved he wasn't angry. "Can we just go home, now? I'm tired."

"_I could still maybe catch the match if we left now."_ She though excitedly.

Her father laughed, a huge guffaw, then smiled at her and let go. "If you have had a weapon, you would've electrocuted yourself, missy." He patted her back. "Okay, you go home. Go get your mother, I have to return to the Lieutenant and tell him what happened." The broad man smiled at her a final time then started to walk away.

Kaya felt a shot of excitement go through her, she could catch the game! That is…if her mother hurried. The girl quickly looked around, finding her mother tending to some of the more serious injuries the lightning attack had caused. Her anger flared up then, the nerve of those benders. "Oh, Kaya dear, could you come help?" Her mother called, beckoning her over. The girl walked to them and crouched down, scratching her head, "Uhm…I can't really help much, I got hurt too."

Her mother looked up quickly, assessing her with extreme concern. "Where?! Are you okay? I'll kill those filthy scu-"

"Ah!" The hurt equalist yelled, as the mother gripped his hurt arm too hard. She looked down quickly, then let go, apologizing. "Oh dear…I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Please, let me help you-"

"No! N-no, M'am, I'm good." The equalist stood shakily and laughed nervously. "S-see? I can stand and everythin-"He took off running down the street. The girl's mother stared after him with mild hurt on her face. "Oh…" She then quickly stood up and brushed dirt off her outfit, sighing. "Well…I'm sure he'll be fine. Now, about you being injured?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine mom. It's just a scratch, but I'm kinda tired. Do you think we could head home?" She faked a yawn, hoping to convince her. "See? I can barely keep my eyes open."

Her mother narrowed her eyes suspiciously then sighed, exasperated, "Okay, okay. Let's go." He brunette tried to hide her smile and nodded.

"Thanks, mom." She grabbed the woman's arm and led her down the street, and to their house, excitement coursing through her body just thinking about how great the match will be.


	7. Chapter 3: 3: The Match: Brothers

The match had begun and both brothers were now shouting and screaming about. This was the most relaxed Zain had been in months, and it was very obvious to Izo. The waterbender smiled as he watched his older brother chant and scream at the wolf bats, he was rooting for the Fire Ferrets. While Izo was enjoying the match he still hadn't felt that well since the attack from the equalists, his body his ached and his muscles were sore. On the bright side though, he could again waterbend.

Zain looked down at his brother noticing the pain and discomfort Izo was in he frowned. "Do you wanna leave? We can go, if you're not feeling well. It's no big deal," he asked while trying to reassure his young brother that it wasn't a problem.

Izo shook his head in response, "Nah...we don't have to go, I'll be fine," he told him with a forced smile. Izo honestly didn't want to make his brother leave, it was nice to see the lighter side of him for once.

With a raised eyebrow Zain responded, "Um...alright then..but if you wanna leave at any time just let me know," he stated.

Izo nodded with a small smile.

The crowed continued to jump, cheer, and push each other around. "Agh!" Izo grabbed his arm and hunched over. The pain shot up through him like poison in his blood stream. The guy who was standing next to him _accidentally_ bumped the young waterbender. Zain instantly grew protective, "Hey! Watch it, asshole!" he screamed while shoving the man Izo was next to. "

You wanna start something, buddy?!" he screamed back at Zain.

Izo's blue eyes grew wide knowing well that Zain wasn't going to back down from a fight like this, "N-No! He doesn't!" Izo cut in.

Zain stepped in front of Izo and glared, "Actually, I _do,_" he sneered. The man drew his fist back and punched the Zain in the face. Thus, causing blood to stream from his nose and a very ill tempered attitude to unleash. "You're gonna regret that," he fumed. Large rays of fire shot out around Zain while his golden eyes glimmered in the orange glow. A group of the crowd screamed as they scurried away from the raged man.

Izo tried pulling his thoughtless brother away from the fight again, but was thrown back. "Zain! No! He's doing this on purpose! He wants you to threaten him with your bending!" he tried to explain in a panic.

The firebender was gone though, lost in a fit of anger. In such a small space it was impressive the way he moved the fire about with grace. It circled the man and he smiled. "And you wonder why there are equalists!" he screamed. Zain's fury flared and just as he was about to send the circling flames inward, he was trapped. He dropped to the ground hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Looking down, both his legs and hands bound together and the other man was quickly escorted out of the building. "Come on, tough guy," a guard snapped. Both boys were dragged out of the stadium and dropped outside. They were released with a threatening warning this time, after discovering the man who provoked the benders was slightly intoxicated.

"Don't let us catch you pulling those stunts again," a women snapped while poking the firebender's chest. When the cops left and Zain calmed down a little the two started their walk down the streets, "Great..._now _what are we supposed to do?" Zain grumbled.

Izo looked away from Zain and sighed, "We could get food," he suggested.

The man glanced at his younger brother, "Aren't you sore still?"

Izo replied, "Yeah...but I'm hungry too."

Zain laughed "Alright then, food it is."

The boys went to a local restaurant that served only food from the Fire Nation, this was one of Izo's favorite. Which was ironic to many of the workers because not only was he a waterbender with a name meaning ice, but he was also resembled one from the water tribe. The restaurant was near empty, mainly because the match was tonight and no one wanted to miss it. An old woman approached the boys, who were regulars at the joint, and spoke with her crackled voice, "Why aren't you boys at the match...earlier this week you were both going on and on about it. What happened?" she smiled.

Izo rolled his eyes, "Numbskull over here had to go start and start a fight with a non-bender...and to top it off...he was going to use his firebending to do it," it was obvious Izo was a bit upset with Zain's actions.

The woman laughed, "Oh, to be young again...you'll look back on that someday and laugh. Now...what would you boys like to eat?" she asked sweetly.

Both ordered their usual, Izo ordered jackalope meat with a side of rice and leechi nuts, while Zain ordered Rabaroo meat stew. They both ordered spiced tea to drink. These were custom foods that they ate growing up, their mother, who was from the Fire Nation, was very traditional, and an excellent cook. She taught their father all the recipes before she passed away. She also made sure that their father taught them to respect both cultures they were born into, and that was without a doubt what happened. Hungrily the two wolfed down their food and drank their tea, when something strange caught Zain's eye.

"Hey...what's going on at the stadium?" he said aloud.

The equalists had attacked, and Amon was right behind them. "Thanks, Namu! Money's on the table...we gotta go!" Izo yelled after following Zain who had dashed out of the restaurant so quickly.

By the time the boys arrived it was too late they had attacked, destroyed the stadium, and now were gone...though a few equalists hung around. "It's her!" Zain shouted while pointing at the girl they encountered earlier. She wasn't in uniform, but from the looks if it...that didn't matter.

"Hey! What the hell did you guys do!?" Izo shouted while storming towards the nameless girl.

Zain was in a fit of rage as he heard people telling the police that their bending was gone."Damn it," he sneered. Izo had already trapped the girl in a heavy block of ice. Furious, Zain's harsh stare focused on the girl, "Leave her, Izo...she's not worth shit," he hissed. Izo frowned, but listened to his brother. As they began to walk away a large number of people were dashing toward her. Zain sighed and shot a long blaze of fire at the ice melting it away.

Izo complained, "Why'd you do that?" he whined.

Zain's eyes were filled with spite, but his words were not so much, "Because we're better than them, Izo...that's why."


	8. Chapter 3: 4: The Match: Kaya

Kaya arrived at the stadium shortly after sneaking out of her house. Her mother had been wary to leave her alone; the brunette supposed she played hurt a little too well. She had somehow convinced her mother through her acting that she needed her arm bandaged up, as well as medicine.

_"Come on, dear. It'll make you feel better, I promise!" Her mother had pleaded. She had taken the medicine after some protest, but spit it out as soon as her mother had left the room. _

_"Yuck." She muttered as she started to take her night gown off in favor for a normal pair of pants and an old baggy shirt. She didn't care much what she looked like today; she just wanted to get to the arena. _

As she started to open her window to climb out of, a screech came from the other side of the room. Kaya cringed, hoping her mother wouldn't bother with the noise. She turned to the cage holding her wolfbat and sneered. "Shut up, stupid!" she whispered harshly, but the bat just looked at her and screeched again. Like he knew where she was going. The small girl sighed, and pushing hair out of her face climbed back into the room. "Fine, but this is the last time I'm doing this, Nori." She opened the small door on the cage and the pet darted straight out the open window. The girl smirked and quickly jumped out after it. Her room was on the second floor of her house, and it was easy for her to land and keep running after the bat.

"Come back, boy!" She laughed at Nori, who was heading straight for the Arena. She could already here the excited crowd from a block away. Kaya knew she'd be late, but as long as she got to see the Wolf Bats destroy the Avatar's team she would be happy.  
When she got to the Arena, she found her pet being fawned over by a couple of obvious Wolf Bat fans. Taking advantage of the fans, Nori was doing a couple of tricks to get them to feed him. Kaya rolled his eyes and walked up to him, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on, let these people enjoy their own food, you mooch." The group of people "aww-ed" disappointed. "So sorry, everyone, shows over!" The wolfbat flew up and sat on it's owner's shoulder as the people started to disband. She laughed and waved the lingerers away. "I'm sorry, but we gotta go watch the match now…"

She trailed off when she realized the stadium had gone from a hushed chatter to full out screams. "What is going on in there?!" Kaya turned to an exit; people were flooding out of there like it was poisonous. She held her bat protectively, scared that the mass of people would frighten him. The nonbender ran into the stadium, being pushed and elbowed the whole way there. "Excuse me- sorry! Please, let me through!" She yelled periodically. When the girl made it in, she looked around the stands and saw multiple equalists shocking the bystanders with their electric gloves.

_"What?"_ She thought. This wasn't planned; why didn't I know about this?! Shock and hurt ran through her spine, they were destroying the only place she loved. Her own people, the people she had over for dinner, the people she met up with almost every day. It was then her hatred for the equalists really grew, seeing innocent people being electrified for what? A platform for Amon to show off how powerful he was? Well, she was through standing for it.

Kaya ran through the remaining crowd, trying to stop the closest Equalist. "Stop!" She yelled at her. Seeing the masked person turn from the victim, the brunette suddenly dropped low, swinging a foot right towards the equalist. Her opponent went down quickly, not assuming that the attack could come from a seemingly innocent girl. Kaya quickly grabbed the glove from it then latched onto it's arm, shocking it with their own weapon. The equalist (most likely female, now that Kaya thought of it) seized up, going unconscious quickly from the zap. The girl huffed and straightened up, looking at the man the she was trying to harm.

The small girl held out an arm, helping the man up from where he coward, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah….th-thanks, Miss." He said, his hand shaking in hers. His eyes were still trained on the Equalist, as if he was scared she would awaken.

She looked down at her, then back up to the guy with a soft expression, "Hey, it's okay. She's not getting up any time soon, buddy. You're safe." She shook the glove off and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to her, and slowly gave her a small smile.

"O-okay." He took a deep breath and let go of her hand, running his fingers through his messy dark brown, almost black hair. "Without you, miss, I'd be the one passed out." He shivered, and Kaya had to stop herself from laughing. He was tall, well he was average but to her he was tall, and very muscular. The man looked to be around her age, maybe a bit younger. His blue eyes looked at hers with admiration. "I'm Shu, by the way."

"Kaya." She blushed, then was brought back to the reality of what was happening when she heard someone yell. Both her and Shu turned their heads to see Amon take Tahno's, the captain for the Wolf Bat's, bending away.

"No!" She gasped, then grabbed the glove, putting it on. "You're going to pay, Amon!" She growled, starting towards the arena, only to be stopped by Shu.

He grasped her forearm tight, "Woah! Hey, you can't go at him! He'll hurt you, he doesn't care that you're a non-bender, Miss Kaya, he's a monster." He looked at her pleadingly when she turned. The girl was conflicted, Amon had to be stopped…but could she even do it?

She growled, shrugging off his hand. "Fine. Let's get out of here then."

She fought her way out of the arena, with Shu backing her up. Turns out, he was an earth bender, and a good one at that, he was even a metalbender. _"He must be in training to become part of Lin Beifong's squad,"_ she thought approvingly. She had always looked up to Cheif Beifong and her mother, before the incident she had a poster of Toph in her room.

Without Shu, she probably wouldn't have gotten out as quickly. Once they got outside, the girl stopped and rested, putting her hands on her knees and bending over. She put her head down and breathed in deeply. Shu followed her actions, although he sat down on the dirt ground, bringing his knees up and resting his elbows on them. "My spirits…that was quite a fight you put up, Miss Kaya." he laughed, exhausted.

Kaya joined in, laughing between her gasps. "Yeah? Well…you're not…too shabby…yourself, Officer." She turned her head to the side, raising an eyebrow at him.

Shu blushed and looked away. "Oh my, not there yet. Not even close. Still in training, I'm afrai-"

"Hey! What the hell did you guys do!?" Kaya heard someone shout, then felt her lower half become encased by ice.

"What the hell?!" Shu stared at her with wide eyes, unsure what to do.

The girl turned to the shout and glared. "You two again?! Get me out of this, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She shouted back, although the brothers seemed to be bickering between themselves.

The fire bender quickly pointed a palm towards her and melted the ice, as well as singing her clothes and skin. "Ah!" Kaya dropped to the ground, groaning. She heard the fire bender say something, then closed her eyes and started to drift off; the pain and exhaustion being too great for her body to handle.

"Miss!" She heard someone yell.


	9. Chapter 4: 1: Meet The Couple: Brothers

Zain could hear the man who stood next to the girl yell out something at the boys, but he didn't react. He continued to walk away, wanting nothing to do with an equalist and he felt no desire to help the woman, but Izo felt differently. The waterbender tugged on his brother's shirt violently pulling him back, "Zain...you can't just leave her. I think you might've burned her," Izo said.

The firebender stopped his golden eyes staring down his younger brother, "It happens," he hissed. Walking away he was frustrated with the whole night, Amon went around and again stool the bending from hundreds. As he attempted to walk away again he felt a sting across his back. Turning he saw his brother in fighting stance, and had already struck him across the back with a whip-like attack. A warm sensation rolled down his spine and a cool breeze touched his skin. "Izo! What the fuck!?" he snarled.

With two vibrant blue eyes, Izo pointed at Kaya, "Go see if she's okay, _now_," he snarled.

Growing tired of bickering with his little brother Zain sauntered over standing above the equalist girl with his hands in his pockets, "She looks fine, Iz," he sighed.

The waterbender glared, "Yeah and so does your back," he huffed before kneeling down attempting to heal the girl.

The golden orbs looked up at the muscular man who stood next to her, "She's an equalist," Zain scowled.

Izo shook his head, "Zain, we're better than that," he attempted to remind the stubborn bender.

People began to point as the brothers continued to use their bending, "Izo, you should stop you're drawing more attention to us than what is needed," Zain warned.

Izo listened then looked up at the man who was sitting dumb founded next to the non-bender, "Eh...exuse my brother, he's had a...uh, rough night. I'm Izo...and that's my brother...Zain," he smirked while holding out a hand.

Zain rolled his eyes and looked at the man, "Listen. We can't really take her to our place...so do you have somewhere that we can heal her at in private...metalbender," he asked in a rude manner. Zain had saw the cop in training around the city, he was quite talented and it was obvious that if he was caught helping an equalist as well he could lose his job.

Izo again glared at his older brother, "Although, Zain did asked you rudely...it would be helpful. We're all attracting a lot of attention right now," he shyly admitted.

While Izo was talking the man who now addressed himself as Shu, Zain was kneeled down looking at the girl. She had silk-like brown hair and flawless skin. She was toned and had an unexplainable glow to her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone though, but he had let out a hushed, _"Wow," _while admiring her features. On her hand she was equpited with an equalist weapon; shivers crawled down his spine as his mind flashed back to the screams Izo let out earlier because of those things. "She won't be needing this if we're going to help her," he snarled while taking it off her hand and throwing it far from the group. Izo looked at Zain and motioned with his head for him to follow, with the girl of course. "Alright," he breathed as he scooped up the non-bender. Her beauty still seemed to put him in an unspoken awe.

The three men reached a modest looking apartment. It had a lot of _character _to say the least. Entering the brothers were met with a familiar scent, _Fire Nation_ food. "That's strange," Izo said half to himself as he followed behind Shu.

"There you are, Shu! You had me so worried! What took so lo-," a woman's voice stopped as she caught sight of the boys carrying the unconscious girl. "Oh my! What happened?" she whimpered, before noticing Zain holding the girl. "You! What did you do?!" she hissed.

Zain's eyes narrowed in on the dark haired woman, "_Me_?! What makes you think I did anything!" he shouted aggressively.

Crossing her arms she snarled back, "You're a firebender _aren't _you?"

"What?! What makes you think that just beca-" Zain was cut short by the woman as she took the dark haired girl from him and handed her to Shu, "Go set her on the couch," she ordered in a sweet tone.

Izo nervously followed, "I'm uh...gonna...go help," he said before inching away from the heated firebenders.

Turning back around she pressed Zain up against the wall with her forearms pressed against his neck, "Listen _tough guy_, I've seen you causing chaos around here before. Don't give me a reason to hurt you," she threatened.

Zain frowned, "Woman you must be drinking too much, or something because I didn't do shi-" again his words were cut off by a heavy amount of pressure being pressed against his throat.

"She has some burn marks and charred clothes. Now tell me again about how innocent you are," she sneered. Zain said nothing this time and was released, "That's what I thought," he words were harsh, but she again sweetened up as she entered the room that Shu occupied. "How's she doing?" her voice sounded truly concerned.

Izo shrugged, "Most of the burns have healed up...I'm doing all I can," he explained.

Zain was leaning against the wall shaking his head, "She's an equalist. She's out to get people like us. Why should be bother hel-," the woman that was now clinging to Shu flashed Zain a look that could kill.

"Shut up! Is she in uniform? No! There for she is not an equalist until proven," her words were dark. Izo snickered a little as Zain was scolded. "What are your names anyway?" she questioned them.

Izo smiled and announced their names politely. "Nice to meet you both...well...it's nice to meet _you, _Izo," she giggled.

Zain ran his fingers through his hair, "Well you haven't blessed us with the _pleasure_ of knowing _your_ name yet," he snapped.

Her smile curved and she fixed her hair, "Nami," her voice was still kind and light hearted. She placed a kiss on Shu's cheek and smiled, "Now...will someone tell me what is going on, and why I have three strangers in my home?" Nami questioned.


	10. Chapter 4: 2: Meet The Couple: Kaya

Shu looked to the girl, who had fallen after released from the ice. "Miss!" He had yelled, trying to catch her before she hit her head. He was somewhat successful, managing to grasp her arm awkwardly, preventing Kaya from having any serious damage form the fall. The earthbender gently kneeled next to her and rested head lightly against the ground. "Miss Kaya, can you hear me?" He said firmly, trying not to sound as panicked as he was. It was his first time dealing with anything outside of a simulation and he had no idea what to do. Shu put his fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. The girl's pulse seemed completely normal, and she was still breathing fine. He sighed in relief and straightened up, now his attention was on the boys who had attacked her.

"Why did you hurt an innocent girl?!" He asked angrily, ready at any moment to earth bend their feet to the ground. They ignored him, the one begrudgingly looking at her; Shu thought he was what looked like hatred in his eyes. The younger one knelt down, pulling water from some sort of container on his person and attempting to heal the injured girl. The earthbender looked to the firebender, confused. "_She's an equalist." _He sneered.

"A-an equalist? No, that can't be right…she helped me from the equalists…" Shu looked down to the girl, she seemed so sweet and caring. Her brown hair had fallen out of its hair tie and now lay around her face…Shu admitted to himself that she was very pretty. She was also relatively short and even through her baggy clothes he could tell she was well muscled. Kaya actually reminded him of his girlfriend quite a bit; the spirit and passion the girl held while fighting inside the arena.

He was snapped back to attention from the waterbender introducing himself; he being Izo and the firebender being his brother, Zain. In clear shock of recent events, Shu shook the boy's outstretched hand. "Uhm…Shu." He listened to the rude brother, Zain. "I-uh…-" Izo had interrupted his babbling, agreeing with and at the same time apologizing for his brother. Shu nodded. "Yes, I have an apartment a couple blocks away. Uh, we have to walk, though. I don't have a Sato Mobile…"

The soon to be police officer walked the boys to his apartment in silence. "_What the heck am I doing…,"_ he thought over and over. "_Letting an equalist, and a firebender go home with me…what will Nami think?" _When they finally reached the house, he blushed lightly. "I know it's not much…but its home." After the three boys walked into his home, Shu was quickly greeted by his girlfriend. She smiled and welcomed him warmly, before abruptly stopping once she saw the mess behind him. "I-I can explain, Nam-"

Ignoring him, she sneered at the boy carrying Kaya, Zain. Shu sighed and shook his head as Zain fired back at her. "This will lead nowhere good…," He said softly to himself. Arguing with Nami once her mind was made; it was never a good thing for a stranger to do, especially another _firebender_. She handed the unconscious girl to him and instructed him to take her to the couch. Shu nodded and gladly left the two firebenders, flashing a small smiling after hearing his girlfriend giving the firebender what he deserved.

The earthbender sat next to the healer, Izo worriedly. Although, he said she'd be okay but…it still worried him. Kaya laid on his old and worn couch, snoring lightly. The healer had done all he could for her burns and she looked much more a peace now. He was a bit angry at himself for not being able to protect her. As Nami walked into the room he brightened up, for her sake. She wrapped his arms around his waist, clinging to the side of him lightly. He smiled softly at her, she asked Izo how the non-bender was doing with great concern in her voice. He had told her the same thing he told Shu a moment earlier; that she was mostly healed. The firebender shook his head and started on about the girl being an equalist again.

"Shut up! Is she in uniform? No! There for she is not an equalist until proven." His girlfriend growled at him. Izo introduced himself as well as Zain to Nami, and she greeted the younger brother warmly, as well as returning the gesture. Shu smiled nervously as she kissed his cheek lightly. "Now…will someone tell me what is going on, and why I have three strangers in my home?" she asked sweetly. Shu sighed and began at the arena, telling her everything that had happened; Izo interrupting politely sometimes to give his point of view.

Kaya felt herself being carried and set down on something. She was still too weak to open her eyes and fell back asleep quickly. Just as Shu finished his story, she awoke again, very groggy. The girl flared her nostrils at the unfamiliar smell of spicy food enveloped her. She had never had the stomach for Fire Nation inspired cuisine, and she tended to stay away from it. _"Where am I?"_ she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. Directly in front of her she saw a somewhat familiar person…the waterbender from the rally.

She gasped as her eyes flew wide. "Y-You?!" She got up and scrambled backwards, but stopped when she realized how badly hurt she was. Kaya hissed, dropping to her knees. She looked down to see partly healed burns all across her legs. Her memory came flooding back to her. _The stadium, Shu, her lower half encased in ice._ "Wha-m-my legs!" Kaya started to tear up, pain radiating from her lower half.


	11. Chapter 5: Filler: Nami's Beginning

In a modest home set in the heart of the new and improved Fire Nation lived a small family. A mother, father, and one young daughter who became their world. Akio was told by many healers and medics in the nation that she would never be able to have a child. Kanyo was devastated and had asked many spirits for the gift of a child. The young couple had tried for months, at last their prayers had been answered and they gave birth to their first child. Yuna.

She had light blonde hair and green eyes, which was odd to see in the Fire Nation, it's believed that because she was a gift from the spirits she held some of their life, much like the girl Yue that was told in the stories about Avatar Aang and his many adventures. While it was never clear if it was true that Yuna held some of the spirits life, the couple loved their child dearly.

Four years later the couple had found out that they were pregnant again. Elated, the two prepared for their second child.

Nine months later another baby girl entered the world, they called her Nami. She was very much the opposite of her sister. Nami was a strong and passionate firebender, with dark black hair and golden eyes. While the girls were different in all aspects, Yuna seemed to always look out for her younger sister no matter the differences, or the favoritism her mother held for Nami.

Kanyo had decided that their small home in the heart of the Fire Nation was now too cramped for their family of four, thus they made a very big decision. When Nami was eight the family moved to Republic City. Yuna, who was now twelve, had protested and fought against the decision, not wanting to leave her friends behind. Akio explained to the young girl that it was no longer practical to live in such a small area. Though, it was no use, like any child Yuna was going to be upset about the move.

Unlike her sister, Nami was thrilled to be leaving the Fire Nation. While there was other types of benders that would visit the nation, she never really saw anyone other than firebenders in her school; and she didn't have many friends to begin with. It wasn't unusual for her parents to be asked to meet with her teachers to discuss her behavior.

Nami was _passionate _from what her parents said, but in the eyes of others she was simply _aggressive. _Being a skilled bender and rather silver-tongued, the girl was normally causing trouble during, and after classes. Speaking out of line, picking fights, and using her bending during non-bending classes. So, when someone was to befriend the eight year old the friendship would never last much longer than a few days.

While her father would tell her to be subtle and try to be kind to her classmates, her mother, Akio, embraced all that came from the young girl. Yuna grew jealous over time. Constantly watching from a distance as her mother especially, would scold, praise, train Nami.

For Yuna, her friends were her lifeline, and the Fire Nation was her motivation. She was a straight A student, getting good reviews from her teachers, never causing trouble. To many parents she would be considered the perfect child, but the twelve-year-old was desperate for her mother's attention.

_Something that Nami seemed to get the most of._

Kanyo was a non-bender, like Yuna. He was the peace maker of the family, he tended to the needs of everyone. Leaving no one unnoticed, and for a while Akio was the same, but all that changed when Nami first begun her practice sessions in firebending. Akio saw the potential and was soon consumed by it.

It was the day of the move and Nami's older sister cried as the board the boat, Kanyo held his eldest daughter and comforted her while Akio continue to banter about how wonderful Republic City would be, especially for their prodigy, _Nami_.

The move was tough, but over time Yuna grew comfortable with the changes. She was no longer as close to her little sister, or her mother. Resentment consumed her mind. The family moved into a large apartment close to the school, ensuring that the girls would always be on time for class. While the girls were at school Kanyo would sit in horror as the listened to the news. The first signs of the Revolution were beginning. and he was entirely disgusted at the thought. Soon though, Akio had began to accuse her husband of becoming an equalist.

_Thus, their once perfect family began to crumble. _

Yuna was now fifteen and was staying at school later to avoid coming home to the chaos.

Nami, however, would dash home right after school to distract her parents. The fighting was stressing out her silent sister, and that of course bothered the eleven-year-old.

Akio would take Nami out to isolated areas everyday after class and force her to train for hours, and now would spare with the little girl. Nami, who loved bending was now beginning to hate it. The long, and tiring hours would drain her; causing grades to slip and her touchy temperament to worsen.

Kanyo would constantly fight with Akio, demanding she give their daughter a break, and Yuna had even came around to defend her little sister. It was no use, Akio was not going to stop, and Nami would be the one to suffer. Their father worried for Yuna's safety as Akio became more ruthless, and sent her back to the Fire Nation to stay with his mother. Yuna understood and left Republic City without protest, and promised Nami that everything young be okay.

Months after Yuna was sent back to their homeland, Nami's behavior in school grew worse. She no longer spoke to anyone in class and was constantly getting reports send back home with her. Kanyo was desperate to help his disgruntled baby, and he was helpless. He watched Nami push away the children that tried to befriend her, or even speak to her.

_Akio had officially made their second born bitter and hostile, all for her own sick benefits. _

One day after school, Akio took her daughter to the roof top of the Probending Stadium to test her skills. Nami was supposed to be training after school by herself for this test. To earn her mother's approval, and to be admitted into an élite bending only school, but the girl had done other things instead.

She had befriended one person in her school, a boy who was only a year a head of her named Shu. He was an earthbender, and a very promising one at that. She knew how much her mother hated non-firebenders, and how her hatred for non-benders was growing since the revolution began. She saw the way Akio treated her father, it both terrified and frustrated her.

Her lack of training showed as she spared with her crazed mother. Fire swept past her over and over, she screamed as she felt the heat of the flames blow past her. Barely avoiding her mother's attacks. She was growing tired and weak as she continued to dodge. Akio began to scream and scold Nami for being so thoughtless. Just when the eleven-year-old was about to give in and take the punishment she hear a familiar and comforting voice. Her eyes flashed to see her father screaming at her mother, he was telling her to stop. It was too late though, Nami's side had been hit by the flames.

The heat sunk into her ivory skin and she cried out in pain as she buckled over. Kanyo ran to Nami's side and scooped her up. He had witnessed his wife injure their little girl, and was furious. He could no longer love the woman. Kanyo explained that it was an accident and it was a terrible accident Nami had when she was practicing alone to the doctors. They some how fell for the lie, and kept her in the hospital for a few days to monitor her.

The boy, Shu, came to visit her three days a week for a month, after learning how severe the injuries were from the 'accident'. While her mother didn't visit once.

During that time Kanyo had managed to get his hands on some equalist tools. They were new and hardly tampered with. He did not agree with their beliefs, but he didn't agree with Akio and her parenting more. The couple no longer shared a room, hardly spoke, and were each plotting something. All of this revolved around their youngest. Kanyo would visit Nami everyday telling her how much he loved her and how much better things would be at home when she would be released from the hospital. He'd ramble about the things they'd do, and even told Nami that he'd bring Yuna back home.

When she was released though, none of that happened. In fact, it was _worse_. Akio didn't teach Nami anymore. The woman had even gone as far to say that she was weak and useless. Akio no longer felt love for anyone in the family, she was consumed in a dark madness that was fueled by hatred for anyone that wasn't a firebender. Nami watched the love her parents had for each other and vanish, and blamed herself for it all. Before she was born they were all happy…when it was just the two of them and Yuna things were better. At least she believed that when Akio would say it. Akio blamed her and she blamed herself for it all, no matter what Kanyo would say, Nami was convinced that it was her fault.

Late one night, Nami, who was now thirteen, heard movement stirring all over the house. Curiously, she stepped out of her room to investigate. Peaking into the living room she saw her father holding a large silver stick, a blue flash sparked on the tip of it when he pressed a button. She remembered her teacher talking about the weapons the equalists were creating, and the tool he held matched the description.

Frightened she went to check on her mother, but when she went to the bedroom Akio was nowhere to be found. The small girl felt a hand grip tightly on her shoulder, her golden eyes flashed up to see her crazed mother. Her grip tightened on Nami's shoulder and she screamed in agony. Kanyo had heard and ran to the sound of his daughter's voice, but it was no use Nami had already been thrown against the wall. Tears rolling down Nami's frightened face, she stared helplessly at her father.

The fight began between her parents. She watched helplessly as the two spared, flames consumed large areas of the home making it hard to breathe or even see through the thick, black smoke. However, she did see that father was pinned down and flames were wrapping around him. Akio laughed darkly as she raised her arm to make the final blow. _The one that would end Kanyo's life._ Adrenaline ran through the little girl at the last-minute; dashing toward's her mother Nami thrusted all of her weight against Akio shoving her off of Kanyo. As a result of doing so Nami was aslo caught in another scorching blaze from her ruthless mother.

This time it was so bad she was unable to move, the pain crawled up her body and her shoulder ached so bad she couldn't move it. Her bones looked bent, but she wasn't entirely sure because the smoke was now thicker and burning her eyes. Screaming for her father to help, she heard nothing back. _It was too late._

The last thing the once innocent thirteen year old saw, was her father being consumed in a burst of orange heat and the police storming in.

Her mother was dragged away cuffed. Nami never saw her again, nor did she ever want to see the woman again. Her father's charred, burned, and bloody body was covered in a white sheet, she was rushed to the hospital, _again_.

The police accused her father of being an equalist, and refused to believe anything else. They assumed that the weapon was enough proof, but Nami now understood why Kanyo had the dangerous device. He had them to _protect_ himself and her from her psychotic mother. No one believed her when she'd try to defend her deceased father though; they never did either.

Her mother, Akio, was sent to a psych ward where she was never to be released. Nami's grandmother came to Republic City with Yuna. They were now the ones that cared for her. Never did they show a sad face or speak about her father around Nami, but Yuna would always ask about him since she didn't get to be with him as much. It was clear that Yuna understood why she was sent back to the Fire Nation, she even openly admitted that she wouldn't have been strong enough to survive everything that Nami survived. Yuna constantly apologized for not knowing about any of it, not being able to help, and never writing to her. Nami had accepted each time, not wanting her older sister to feel any remorse for something she could never have prevented.

Nami had deep scars all over her back and they wrapped around her side, over lapping ones from the first attack. The firebender also had many broken bones, including her right shoulder; it was said that she'd never again be able to use her right arm for bending. This crushed her even more, but the fear of bending was now installed in her. The girl wasn't sure if she even wanted to ever bend again. Each time she'd see a flame it would send memories of her brutal mother spiraling back at her.

The physcial pain was unbearable, and the memories of that night gave her nightmares so bad that Nami hardly slept. Yuna would stay up and hum songs that Kanyo had sung to them when they were younger in attempt to comfort her, but nothing worked. Not lullabies nor medicine…Nami's condition only grew worse, she grew thin and sickly. Many of the doctors began to doubt that she'd live much longer, due to her poor health. They didn't even believe she'd make it to the end of the year.

Nami missed a lot of school during this time, and wasn't allowed to see anyone other than Yuna and her grandmother for months. Snow was now falling when she had her first, and only visitor that wasn't her sister or grandmother. The earthbender boy, Shu, had came to see the injured girl.

She was embarrassed of her deep, and ugly scars and broken bones that remained in thick white casts, but the boy was kind and comforting. He'd tell her that she was still pretty; she was brave, strong, and nothing would ever change that. _Not even scars._ Shu began to see her everyday after school, and had started to teach her things he learned in class, would tell her stories, and stay until visiting hours were over. Yuna thanked him for being so kind to her little sister, each time he visited.

It was the middle of winter when a storm hit so bad that Shu was forced to stay past visiting hours. Nami's grandmother had gone to the small apartment she purchased a few weeks after she first came to Republic City to rest after telling Yuna she wasn't feeling well. Yuna had gone with her grandmother to insure that she got to the apartment safely. The two were comfortable with Shu being around Nami alone, and trusted they'd be fine. Little did they know the storm would lock them in their home for the night, the night of the storm their grandmother passed away in her sleep.

Leaving seventeen-year-old Yuna to play both parent, and older sister to Nami.

During the storm Nami had confessed everything to Shu about what happened, and told her story to him. She cried and sobbed not caring about the pain that shot through her small, underweight, and weak body as she moved around. The boy simply held her hand and listened. Eventually she slept, this was the first time since she arrived that she slept for longer than an hour. The entire night she slept with his hand holding her's, and he stayed up to make sure she was alright.

A week after the storm everything turned around for Nami. The girl who was not expected to live, grew both strong and healthy. By midsummer she was finally released from the hospital. She fell far behind in school, and never finished. She was too embarrassed of herself to go back. Yuna taught her at home, and even Shu would come over to teach her what he was learning. Nami may have not finished school in the traditional way, but she was anything but dumb.

Yuna went back to the Fire Nation when Nami was eighteen. The twenty-two year old woman ended up marrying a non-bender from the Fire Nation, and trusted Nami would be fine on her own._ Yuna was completely right about that._

Nami had took up training in the art of firebending again, and even took classes from teachers in her spare time. She managed to get a job working as a secretary for the police by the time she was nineteen, and she only used her firebending to entertain. She wanted her gift to bring joy to people, not fear; she was a graceful dancer. Though, there were many times when she could see the angered face of her mother in the smoldering flames, or her father being roasted in the orange bursts. Those images would send her into a frenzy of fear one that would leave her screaming and crying, some how Shu had managed to pull her out of those with soft words and careful touches. When Nami was with him, she felt an over whelming sense of safety.

While her life seemed to be rather stable as she grew older, the nightmares of her childhood still haunted her in the dark, and her scars remained forever on her ivory skin. Nami seemed to always have them covered no matter where she was, and while it was hard for her to look at her external markings it was the internal ones that were the deepest. Shu stayed with her, and they two even formed a relationship, and it was a very strong one. Shu was her life line, her protection, her comfort, _her forever boy_….


	12. Chapter 6: Filler: Brother's Beginning

It was early December when their first child was born. A strong baby boy who shared his mother looks. Golden eyes, dark hair, and ivory colored skin. They named him Zain, which meant handsome. He had the heart of a firebender and the passion showed in his eyes. They were in love with their new son, but they wanted a second child. His father, Haska, was hoping for a waterbender like himself.

Three years later, he got his wish. They gave birth to another boy, Izo, he earned his name because eyes resembled the ice found in the regions of the water tribes. He was the spitting image of a water tribe baby, and looked nothing like his older brother. He had darker skin and brown hair. Haska had been told that Izo resembled his father quite often.

Zain was six when their mother died of a terrible illness, Izo was only three. Haska was left to raise his sons alone, and it was no easy task. He enrolled Zain into a new school where he would learn how to control and master the art of firebending. Zain was a natural at it, like his father had been, but the classes became too easy; and soon he was off causing trouble.

When Zain had turned the age of thirteen, he and his brother were sent to yet another school. Izo, ten, didn't argue with his father about the transfer after seeing how much he had aged due to stress. Zain, on the other hand, made himself loud and clear that he was not okay with the transfer. The boys had never known life outside of Republic City, nor did they know schooling anywhere outside of the cheap community school they were placed into. This sparked the first of many acts of crime Zain had committed. That night Zain ran off with a few friends who were a few years older. They were non-benders who had manipulated the young boy to use his bending for their benefit. Zain had burned down an entire store with one blow.

Haska was humiliated, and furious with his rebellious son; and had made rules more strict. Zain no longer had the freedom to do has he pleased, and he seemed to have lost all his childish spirit. Hate consumed him, the new firebender would blame his father for the death of their mother, because had never understood why she passed away. No one could explain it.

Izo was twelve when he discovered he was a healer as well as a waterbender. Word spread of the gift he held and soon Haska sent his son to learn from the very best, Katara herself. Zain was both jealous and hurt due to his brother's absence. No longer did the confused fifteen year old have his brother to talk to, and that destroyed him. Convinced that Haska only sent Izo to the Southern Water Tribe to punish him, Zain snuck out again, after all he didn't have Izo looking up to him anymore. The fifteen year old started his first raid, and committed three crimes. Haska was dumbfounded and had lost his eldest son to a rage that consumed the boy.

Zain was constantly being bailed from the prisons, being fined, and bringing strange people to the house.

During this time Izo was learning to master his healing skills, and word had struck. He was like a young Katara when it came to healing. For a while Izo studied with the new Avatar Korra, she was a year younger than him and struggled a bit when it came to the methods of healing. The two were friends for a while, but nothing lasted, they had their own destinies. Izo was dismissed from his training at the age of fourteen. He had enough knowledge to carry out mastering the skills himself. Excited to return home, he quickly said his good byes and boarded the ship. Little did the boy know that Zain was now what many called a lost cause and his father was a mental mess.

Zain was now seventeen and Haska was completely fed up with Zain's abusive behavior. The firebender was thrown out of the house before Izo returned. Zain never looked back, but would secretly visit his little brother on late nights. Izo tried to be the peace maker and resolve the hatred between his older brother and their father, but nothing worked. Zain was convinced his father played favorites with Izo and caused their mother's death. Haska had disowned his son, Zain, in spite.

Izo watched his family fall apart; he watched Zain get his own place and skip school…he was caught up in a drug cartel for a while also. Haska was more strict with Izo, yet begged he never turn out like his older brother. Izo continued to go to school and act like nothing bothered him, as much as the fourteen year old wanted his family back he was well aware it would never happen.

One afternoon, Izo was practicing his healing in his room when he felt a warm sensation heat up his feet. Curious about what was going on downstairs Izo left his room only to be greeted by thick clouds of black smoke. In a panic he screamed for his father, but their was no reply. The frightened boy stayed in his room, and wasn't planning on leaving. He had been physically removed from the burning building once a squad got there. They found the body of Haska and traced the fire to a gang that Zain had ran around with at one point. With nowhere else to go, Izo was sent to live with Zain, who was going to be eighteen with in the next few weeks.

It took one fatal action for Zain to realize his mistakes, and from that day forward he swore to never go back to his poor way of life. He learned about himself through Izo, and watched his younger brother grow. Zain even went as far to place flowers on their father's grave weekly. While carrying the guilt of not only his father's death, but having a bad relationship with him before hand the firebender changed. He found a factory job, and supported himself and Izo through Izo's schooling. While things may have seemed difficult Zain grew from the accident. He was no longer the troublesome boy, but was now a man working to find himself and the light…


	13. Chapter 7: The Breakdown: Brothers

Izo ignored the girls shouts and instantly went back to placing the water over her legs. The orb of liquid glowed as he began the long process of healing. His icy eyes looked up at her, "Don't move," he stated in a stern voice.

Zain crossed his arms and watched the girl as Izo did his magic. She was still stunning, each curve from her lips to the way her waist dipped in, two olive shaded eyes danced around the small room, she was frightened. He knew that look, at one time he was in a similar position...

_A metallic smell hit his face as his golden eyes flashed open, but saw nothing. It was dark, and cold. "W-Where am I?" he mumbled. The seventeen year old boy had managed to tangle himself up into another web of disaster. Sweat ran down his brow as he tried to feel his away around, though when Zain attempted to move his arm there was a restraint. He was tied up. "H-Hello!" he yelled, his voice echoed back at him. Wiggling around he tried to escape, but his feet were tied as well. A door opened allowing a few rays of light in._

_"You've been asleep for a while, Zain," a masculine voice called out. It was Tonar, he ran the gang that burned down his father's home. Turning on a light the scared face of the gang leader beamed a dark grin at the boy. "Miss me?" he laughed. Zain was frightened, his eyes were wide as the searched the room for an escape, although even if they were to find one it was useless. He was restricted by ropes and ties. "It's time to teach you a lesson about messing with us," Tonar hacked. Two brony men came into the room with long leather whips and weapons that the news anchors were talking about. Bright sparks flickered from the long sticks and he smiled, "Knock him out," was the last thing Zain heard. Pain struck him as the shocks coursed through his body and whips cut open his skin. He screamed and tried to pull away. Nothing worked._

_Water dropped over his face, opening his golden eyes he saw the sky above him. It was raining. Weakly pulling himself up Zain tired to figure out where he was. "Z-Zain!" a young voice cried out. Turning his head Zain saw the young Izo running to him. Quickly embraced in a frazzled hug from his little brother he wrapped his arms around him. _

_"I-It's okay, Izo...It's all going to be alright," Zain whispered..._

"Zain! Are you listening?" his brother's voice called out pulling him away from the dark memory. A face of sorrow vanished from the twenty-one year old as he returned to the now. Izo was pointing to the wraps that were now setting next to him, "Will you _please _wrap up her legs," he begged. Most of Kaya's burns were completely gone now, only a few burns remained because they were a little too deep. It was obvious Izo had been working on her wounds for a while now, he was getting tired and the glow was not as bright.

"Y-Yeah, I got it," he said softly. He could feel all the eyes of disapproval staring down at him. He was accustom to this feeling though, he lived with it. He glanced at Kaya briefly, there was no smile, but his eyes showed the sympathy he felt. When her legs were wrapped, Izo put the water back into the small tube he carried around with him. It was a gift from Katara when Izo had gone off to train with her.

The waterbender looked at the couple then at the non-bender and sighed, "I could've healed them completely...but...its strenuous...and...I don't have much left in me to do so," he admitted. Leaning his head back on the other end of the couch he exhaled, "Sorry about the damage," the young man apologized to the equalist. Something he _never_ imagined himself doing.

Nami smiled as she returned from the kitchen, she carried a large tray that was cluttered with plates of meat, bowls of stew, rice, spiced tea, and leechi nuts. "It's not often we have so many people at our home, but...I put a little more on the stove...you all looked famished...even you," she stated referring to Zain. Placing the food in front of them she smiled at Kaya, "I'm sorry I don't have any food common to the water tribes...I've never actually made that before," she explained. She began to set the cups and plates out for them to grab, "Help yourself."

Izo flashed her a thrilled grin, "Oh, I will!" he exclaimed while quickly digging into the food placed before him. Stuffing his face with rabbaroo meats and washing it down with a hot spiced tea. "This is really good!" he complimented with a mouthful.

Zain turned his head away from the food, "Sorry...I'm not really hungry," he announced. Nami frowned and turned her head away, "Someone didn't learn manners," she scowled. Zain could feel Izo's eyes beaming angry glares at him. Zain let out a sigh and took a small bowl of rice and picked at it. The firebender was being entirely honest when he told them that he wasn't hungry, but it was clear he'd make matters even more awkward if he didn't.

Izo and Shu seemed to instantly hit it off, the two were already joking as if they were longtime-best friends. Nami was smiling, "You all seemed to have a busy day...so you may stay here if you'd like. I know it's small, but there's two couches, and one of you can sleep on the chair," she offered.

Izo bowed his head in thanks and spoke for himself and his older brother who again fell silent, "My brother and I would will gratefully take you up on your offer, thank you," he then turned to Kaya and smiled, "And you miss...though we are enemies...tonight...you should rest. You're not well enough to go running about," the waterbender flashed her a kind smile, "Sorry about that."

Nami smiled, "Wonderful! Shu and I will go get some blankets and pillows for you all," her voice was kind again. The slender woman placed her arm lovingly around the built earthbender as the two walked out of the room.

Zain instantly walked to the chair and made himself comfortable, "Izo...you can have the couch," his voice was seemingly more distant than usual. His brother didn't protest, Zain was used to insuring Izo was comfortable; and if Izo were to argue against something like that then he'd just be putting himself into a battle that he wouldn't win.

Izo sat on the couch and smiled, "Well...um...as I'm sure you've figured out I'm Izo, and that's my brother Zain," Izo said to the equalist girl. Zain simply glanced at her again before pulling his gaze toward the window.

It wasn't long before Nami and Shu returned they each handed them a blanket and pillow, of course Nami had gone out of her way to simply toss the articles at Zain. "Good night," she said with a smile. The couple had gone off to their own room and Nami's eyes locked on Shu, "What's going on...we have three kids in our living room...where are their parents? And...the girl...she's a supposed equalist. Shu, we're screwed if any of our co-workers find out," she began announce her worries as she paced their small bedroom. Pausing she undressed herself and slipped into a white shirt that belonged to Shu then tied up her dark hair. Crawling onto the bed Nami sat on her knees and sighed, "Am I over worrying?" she asked as he prepared himself for bed.

Meanwhile downstairs, Izo had already passed out the cover wrapped around him and the pillow was over his face. Zain was now switching his stare from the window to his brother on and off. The city lights were all that lit up the room anymore. You could just make out the faces and see the eyes of everyone in the room, the rest was simply silhouetted. It was obvious that Kaya was still awake, which made the situation slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry I burned you. It wasn't intentional," he stated in a hushed voice while leaning back in his chair.


	14. Chapter 7: The Breadown: Kaya

The injured girl winced as the bender came closer to her, squeezing her eyes tight. She was in no shape to fight back, she couldn't even stand. She just hoped the brother wouldn't hurt her too bad so she could get home afterwards. She gritted her teeth and tensed her muscles up as she prepared for the waterbender to hit her with more ice, or the firebender to burn her skin yet again. Instead of more pain, she felt her leg start to heal. Her eyes opened in surprise as she reflexively moved her leg. Tears sprung to her eyes immediately and she whimpered, the motion bringing her pain.

"Stay still." The younger brother said to her. She looked at him shocked, seeing the concentration plain on his face as he worked on healing her burns.

"I…" She started but then trailed off, the girl could not find any words for the strange situation. Kaya nodded slowly and made sure to keep her legs still for him, her muscles relaxing. "_He's even more powerful of a waterbender than I had originally thought…he's a healer, a great one,"_ She thought to herself. "_But why is he helping me?"_ The non bender looked away from him, assessing the unknown room they were in.

It looked to be a small living room, it had two small couches as well as a big leather chair. On the one couch was the other brother, Zane, she thought was his name. Her curious expression turned to one of anger as she looked at him. "_He did this to me," _She already could tell that even with the level of healing the waterbending could do, he couldn't completely take away the scars the burns would leave. Her parents were surely going to notice those…Kaya was about to snarl at the man, but all anger was whisked away when she saw his expression.

It looked so…_defeated_. So utterly _sad_. She wondered why, it wasn't because of her injuries; plus his seemingly brother was just fine yet…She then understood the look on his face; he had lost someone. Maybe not today, or even this year, but he had to of. The non-bender knew that look; Kaya had worn it often after the accident.

She jumped when the water bender tried to get his brother's attention. Izo, she now remembered his name, had asked him for wraps to cover her injuries. The big brother continued to stare off into space as the she studied his face even more. He was very attractive, the outline of his jaw strong with his lips, that appeared to be so soft, curved into a small frown. She looked up to his eyes, the hurt expression in them almost forcing her to look away, yet she was caught in them all the same. The golden-colored eyes were the type with depth, the ones you could get lost staring into.

"Zane!" The brother repeated, knocking both Kaya and his brother out of their own thoughts, "Will you please wrap up her legs?"

She blushed slightly when he replied and grabbed the wraps. She saw him look at her quickly before starting, his expression pretty blank except in his eyes, she thought she saw something like pity. It could be sympathy, she supposed.

After Zane finished, the younger brother sighed, and explained that he was too tired to be able to finish healing the worse of the burns. The non-bender nodded looking down at her lap, unsure exactly what to say. Should she thank him? But…it was partly his fault this happened anyway.

"Sorry about the damage."

Kaya fell silent. She still had no idea what to say. In fact, if her parents could see her now, they wouldn't think she was the same girl. She was usually extremely opinionated; sharing everything she thought, even if it was rude.

"I-" She cut herself off as a woman walked into the room smiling. The woman seemed pretty young, probably only a few years older than herself. Kaya saw, as the woman talked, that she had a huge tray filled with Fire Nation classics. Kaya could practically make everything out just by the smell of it's spices. She didn't often eat hot food, she much preferred simple, sweeter tasting food, but she had eaten Fire Nation styled cuisine enough times to know their smells.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any foods common to the water tribes…I've never actually made that before…" The woman apologized to Kaya.

"Oh, no, i-t's fine." She said quietly, the first time she spoke in a while. Her throat felt a bit hoarse from her screaming earlier and her voice came out a lot huskier than normal. She sighed and decided to shut up for the time being. The brunette accepted a cup of tea with a gracious nod and sipped on it slowly, trying to get used to it's…_unique_ flavor. Looking over to the waterbender to see him stuff his face completely with all the food offered. He reminded her of someone…_her brother_. She smiled at the scene, remembering how her older brother would practically inhale his meals as if it was his last.

_"Brother, if you eat anymore, you're gonna burst!" She giggled as her brother finished his bowl of noodles, then went straight for her leftovers. He looked at her with a care free smile and laughed, taking his hand away from the bowl and putting it on her head, messing up her hair. Kaya didn't mind though, she loved every bit of attention her brother gave her. She giggled and swatted his hand off. "Stop, Momma just fixed my hair!" He rolled his eyes and took his hand off, tickling her neck before returning it to his food. _

_"I'm fine, Kay. Just…need my strength." His smile wavering, but her child-like attention span had already moved on to listening to the radio._

She sighed at the memory, twisting the bracelet on her left wrist. If only she would've noticed some of those signs…how tired he had been, how late he'd been staying out, the arguments that would ensue when he returned home, bloodied and exhausted. "_Stop,"_ she thought to herself. "_Just stop thinking about it,"_ Kaya sighed again, then focused on the people around her.

From what she had learned, listening to all of them, this was Shu and Nami's apartment. It wasn't too far from the arena, opposite of where her own house was. All three of the boys brought her here after she had passed out. Supposedly, the firebender brother was going to leave her there, but Izo felt sympathy towards her, and Shu allowed them to bring her here. It also seemed that Nami somehow had already developed a strong dislike for Zane, just as Kaya felt incidentally.

The firebender was very quiet through it all, and even though she didn't like the bender, she couldn't help but sneak peaks at him every couple minutes or so. "You all seemed to have a busy day…so you may stay here if you'd like. I know it's small, but there's two couches, and one of you can sleep on the chair." Nami said, smiling. Izo accepted her invitation then turned to Kaya, suggesting it was for the best for her to stay overnight as well.

She nodded, "Okay."

Nami excused herself to get blankets and pillows for the group and Shu followed behind. The boys got themselves situated, the older telling his brother to take the couch as he sat on the chair. Izo introduced himself, as well as Zain, formerly. The non-bender nodded. "Yeah, I figured. I'm Kaya."

After giving the three kids blankets and such to stay the night, Shu walked up after his girlfriend to their room. As Nami expressed her worries he sighed, rolling his eyes. She got ready herself and crawled into their bed as he was undressing.

"Am I over worrying?" She asked him.

The earthbender smiled softly at her, walking to the bed, sitting down next to her. "Well…for once, no. You're not over worrying, but it'll be fine." He looked to her, putting a comforting hand on her cheek, "They'll be gone tomorrow." He laughed, thinking about the girl who had helped him get out of the arena. "Plus, we owe that _equalist._" He said, unbelieving she was actually what the boys claimed. "Without her, I would have lost my bending, Nami. She _saved_ me from the equalists," he reminded her.

Kaya laid on the couch, but she couldn't get comfortable. She was too worried of what her parents must be thinking. They could think she was dead. The girl sighed softly and looked around the room again, her eyes landing on the softly snoring water bender first. She smiled a bit, the boy was out like a light. He must've spent himself on healing her.

She was grateful for that, too. She was an _equalist_…the _scum_ of Republic City. No bender should help her like that, or feel sorry for what they had done to her. Her expression hardened as she thought about the equalists and Amon.

They had staged that whole thing right under her nose. Her parents probably even knew about it…that meant they still didn't trust her. Which was rightfully thought, but still. It stung, but not as much as the destruction of the probending stadium did.

_It wasn't about equality anymore, she realized bitterly. _

_It was about power._

"Sorry I burned you. It wasn't intentional," The firebender said quietly. Kaya looked at him shocked, _"Did he really just say that?"_

"Why?" She asked, even quieter than he had been. Her eyes stung as they filled up with tears. "What reason do_ you_ have to be sorry? I _deserved_ it. I'm _horrible_. Look at me, I've turned into just as filthy of a rat as Amon is. I'm an _equalis_t. You had every reason to burn me; you had every reason to just_ kill me_ on the spot. _You should have_."

Kaya looked up at him, "I don't _deserve_ your sympathy, and I sure as hell don't deserve to be _healed_ by your brother. I don't deserve to stay here, and eat Shu and Nami's food. He's a cop, you know. Well, at least in training."

She laughed bitterly, "And you know that's true, that I don't deserve to be treated with kindness. You _hate_ me, I can tell. But…I'm right there with you. I _hate_ what I've turned into. And _worst of all_, you're just sitting there! You _should be_ trying to get away from me, at the least. I have caused so much hurt to benders, I've been so _ignorant_. You know, I don't even agree with the equalists views! And yet, I still go along with it! I'm the _worst_ kind of person there is._ Please_. Don't be sorry. I don't think I could stand that," She breathed heavily, trying to not sob in front of the firebender as well as not wanting to wake the kind healer.

"Please, don't feel sorry. _Please_."


	15. Chapter 8: 1: Morning: Brothers

Zain's eyes widened slightly as the once silent non-bender began to hold back tears of frustration, part of him want lean over and comfort her. He knew the feelings that she was feeling, suddenly looking at every mess you made in horror as you realize that there is kindness being served to you...but you don't deserve even an ounce of it. But Zain was hardened from the memories, the pain he felt, the pain he inflected on others, and of course the lives he stole. Kaya was not hardened, it was obvious, she was not killing anyone, she was assisting someone in destroying lives, like Zain had when he worked with Tonor. Only this was different, the people still lived, a part of them was gone, but they lived.

"Stop crying," he said shortly, still looking at her. She still had her innocence, and she still had fight in her. "It happens. Stop crying about yourself, it doesn't fix anything," his words were stern, but the firebender never shifted his expression. The moonlight reflected against her strange olive shaded eyes, and his cheeks grew warm with blush. It was an ever so faint shade of pink that spread over his cheeks, but was hidden in the dark room.

Sighing his golden robs studied her, maybe he was being to harsh. He could remember the times he spoke to Izo with this tone. His younger brother hated it, and Zain felt bad for doing so, but he didn't want Izo to be weak._ "You're such an idiot," _he thought while rubbing his temple. "Listen, Kaya, I'm sorry I _hurt _you. I am not sorry for you. I couldn't be...right now your people have the upper hand in the full out civil war," he began, "But I know for a fact that Izo can make a person realize a lot about themselves. He's done it to me so many times, and I think...whatever you're feeling right now, that you should really think about it. If you hate who you've become...then change it," he said.

A loud snort was heard before Izo rolled off the couch, hitting the floor with a thud. He was still in a sound slumber. Zain stood up and scooped her brother up, putting him back onto the couch and covering him up. His brilliant orbs studied her again and he frowned. She was still so broken. "Just...stop crying about the stuff that makes you feel like shit, and do what you have to do," the man huffed before plopping himself back onto the old chair. Leaning it back a bit he stared at the ceiling, "Until you figure yourself we'll be enemies...you'll hunt me down, and I'll run. The circle will continue until one of three things happens: I drop dead or this fued between non-bender and bender ends, or you leave the equalists. I highly doubt the second one, and to be honest...I wouldn't want you to," he said in a hushed whisper, "You'd leave your family...your mother...your father. I'd never even suggest anyone to leave their family," he stated before sitting up.

_"I'm leaving! Don't worry you'll never see my damn face again, dad!" Zain screamed while grabbing his final bag from the porch. Neighbors were watching from all over, covering their shocked expressions with shaking hands. They all knew of Zain's reputation, and they were all frightened and bewildered that Haska actually kicked his unruly son out. Haska's eyes were filled with hurt and weakness, he wanted his childish and loving son back, but Zain was now thickened from the scars and vivid memories of the poor life he chose. _

_"I will always love you, Zain. I would still take my life to save you, when you are ready...you may return home...and your spot at the table, your room, your spot in the living room...it will all remain untouched," Haska said while holding back his tears._

_Zain turned and looked at his father, "Yeah...we then your just preserving useless space. I'm not coming back," he snarled before storming off..._

Zain's frown returned and he buried his head in his hands. _"You're a terrible son," _he told himself mentally. Biting his lip he now wished that it was possible to take back what he said. Instead of leaving he could've just changed his ways sooner, told his father that he loved him...but no. He chose to be difficult, and as a result Zain lost his father because of the path that he chose.

Looking back up his eyes focused on Izo, not wanting Kaya to see the hurt that returned to his mourning eyes. Rubbing the back of his head Zain began to ramble on, "I mean let's suppose some one killed that bastard Amon. Would we cheer? Would this war be over? Of course not. That's _not _how anything works. Things don't magically get better, this will forever set the views and opinions for people for the rest of eternity. So...while this war may never end...it's so easy to end the war inside yourself. Just do what you believe in and the rest will fall into place."

Zain sunk into the seat and rested his head on his propped up hand, "Get some sleep, Kaya," he mumbled while shutting his eyes. About ten minutes went by before Zain said his final words for the night, "And for the record, I don't hate you."

Morning came and shed it's light into Nami and Shu's room. The woman sat up and looked at her sleeping love. A small smile flooded her face as she ran her fingers over his cheek and jaw line. "Wake up," she whispered before kissing his cheek. Shu stirred but didn't yet sit up or open his eyes. Smiling she crawled out of their bed and sauntered to the bathroom. Running the water she washed herself embracing the heat that enclosed her while humming a melody native to the Fire Nation. After washing herself, drying her hair, and putting on fresh clothing Nami waltzed to the kitchen and began preparing a large breakfast.

The foods consisted of leechi nuts, teas, milk, a thick, warm meal that considered of leechi nuts, fruits, and milk. [Much like oatmeal.] She also prepared a more tender rabbaroo meat that was served with turtleduck eggs. Placing the food onto trays again Nami set the trays on the table in the living room for her unexpected guests to consume when they woke up. She then brought a tray up that had food for herself and Shu into the room. "I made breakfast!" she giggled while setting it on the bed.

Her scars were visible through the white beater she wore which allowed a frown to dance over he flawless face. Sadness sunk in as her fingers traced the outline of the scars through the thin shirt. Standing up she quickly slipped a thicker jacker on over the scars and sighed. It was warm out, and she'd over heat in the outfit, but still she hated to look at the scars. Her dark hair fell carelessly over her shoulders while her expression was still soft, "Shu darling, wake up," she said softly trying to cheer herself up before his eyes would open.


End file.
